20th Century: A Special Relationship
by fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: You've been given a mission, quite simple actually. All you have to do is make sure everything that's suppose to happen does, for your existence is on the line. Main character is the reader, eventual USUK. Historical references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welp, I've been trying to get all these plot bunnies out of my head. Hopefully my writing has improved ever since I started these fanfics. OTL I haven't forgotten my other fanfic, After School Fun. It's just...well I'm having a tough time trying to write the USUK part. But do not fear! For I will have it done before the summer is over!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia, just this fanfic._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Blinnnnng! Blinnnnng!"_

At the sound of your alarm clock ringing in the background, you groggily push the snooze button to allow more time to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you involving a trip to your local library to check out some books, IM some friends and start filling out applications for that summer job you've always wanted to have.

_But things don't always go as they plan._

Getting up, your feet search the floor for your slippers only to find it's not there.

Strange.

You swore they were there the night before...

Oh well, maybe your dog took them to go play with. Silly dog.

When you open your eyes, you're not prepared for what you see.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Let's have a recap.**

_Last night you went to bed in your room, and now you've awaken in someone else's room._

Maybe it's a joke.

You know, when people come into your room at night and change everything in it.

Yeah.

Or it's a dream.

You're really hoping it's a dream.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

You contemplate going back to sleep so you can wake up from this dream until you hear a phone ringing.

Sprinting towards the noise, you find the phone downstairs next the stair-steps.

But something stops you.

Before you, is an old-fashioned telephone.

You're really not sure if you should pick it up and try to work the thing or let it ring and go back upstairs to try to wake yourself up.

You decide to pick it up, curious to see who's on the other line.

"H-Hello?" you say speaking softly into the telephone.

"Where are you? This is your first day and you're already late!" says a feminine voice.

_First day?_

_For what?_

"Excuse me, but my first day for what...?" you say confusingly.

"Your job of course! I swear they hire anyone these days...especially with all those unemployed." sighs the voice on the other line.

"U-Unemployed? But I don't-" you say, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Look. Just come down within an hour. Frankie needs your help with some stuff around the office." the impatient voice says.

"And where would this place be exactly?"

_Who in their right mind just calls people up and tells them to go somewhere they don't even know?_

"Sweetie, the White House."

Before you can you even tell the person on the line that there's been a huge mistake, she hangs up.

You stand there for quite some time trying to soak everything in. Then a thought strikes you. Where's your family? Your mother usually wakes up before you do to make breakfast, and yet there's not sounds of sizzling hot bacon or the smell of hot coffee.

You run back upstairs to search the house. Surely your parents weren't serious about getting up and leaving you so they can go to Las Vegas to gamble! Running down the narrow hallway, you peek inside every door to try and find your family. All you find is an office space, a small library, and a bathroom.

Sinking to the hallway floor, you try so desperately to figure out what's going on. You soon come to the realization that you have to get ready.

You go back into your bedroom and look for the closet. After looking around your room you notice a nice vanity set full of make-up and a lovely small dresser. Opening said dresser, you pick out a pair of undergarments and head towards the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes go by before you emerge back into your room to pick out an outfit. Most of the clothes happen to be dresses.

_Weird._

You never owned these many dresses.

Then again you're working at the White House so things started getting less weird twenty minutes ago.

_Shit._

You pick a light blue dress to wear and begin to work on your hair.

Funny.

You hadn't had these many hair products before.

Oh well, surely having your long hair out will do for the sake of time.

Running downstairs, you grab an orange from the kitchen before spotting a cat on the couch.

You're surprised you didn't notice the cat before but you're happy nonetheless to have a little friend around. You pet him before leaving and just barely notice the soft mewl escaping its mouth.

As you walk towards your workplace, you note how strange it is that so many people seem to be out for the day. What's even more strange is the frequent sightings of old car models driving past you. You shrug it away trying to look for the White House.

_It looks less heavily guarded than before, which is really odd..._

You walk through the gates and step inside the large building. You look around, taking in the sight of everything around you. You almost notice a blond, young looking man walk by you but you're too busy being distracted by all the new sights.

"Ah there you are!" says a lady walking up to you. She looks fairly young, blond and small compared to you. She has red hair clips in her hair that cling to her short blond locks.

"Frankie is waiting for you right through those doors." she says, pointing to the left.

You open the doors to see something you're completely unprepared for.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Recap**: _You're in some strange dream world and have no idea how you got there. Not only that, but everything looks...old. None of the things around you are anything you recognize. You play it off as not really noticing your surroundings until you see before you someone you thought you'd never meet._

Right in front of you are two men.

One of which you know nothing about. Not about his past, his name or anything for that matter. But he happens to be that man you almost bumped into on your walk to that room. Up close you can see his playful, crystal blue eyes behind his glasses tucked right up against his nose. There happens to be a blond cowlick standing up. You don't know if this is intentional but you feel it suits his young, and quite handsome face.

But this handsome face almost distracts you from noticing the man you've seen in textbooks. He reaches a hand out towards you, greeting you with a smile.

"Hello there. You must be the new Personal Aide. I'm President Roosevelt."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! By now hopefully you've guessed what time you're in. If not, stay tuned for it will be revealed. If I'm lucky, I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Hopefully you've guessed who the young man is :P**

**I've also been thinking about whether I should post it to the Hetalia LJ comm...Oh well! On to the story.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_No._

_._

This man standing before you is not FDR.

.

Nope.

Just someone who looks like him.

.

Yeah.

He wasn't the current President before you went to sleep...so how could he be now?

"Is something the matter? You're looking quite pale there dear..." he says, snapping you out of your thoughts. Realizing your lack of manners, you grab the outstretched hand and give it a firm shake.

"I'm alright."

_Lie._

_._

You feel like you're about to pass out.

.

"Sorry about that sir, just a little nervous. You know, first day jitters and the fact that I really admire you sir." you chuckle awkwardly.

All you receive is a blank stare from the two men in front of you. It then dawns on you that they have no idea what you're referring to.

"Because you know, being the leader of the free world is such a huge responsibility...and you seem to be doing well."

_Shit._

Of course they don't know understand what you're saying. It hasn't happened yet. You hope they buy your lame explanation.

"Ah well I try my best," chuckles a flattered FDR before continuing. "Oh where are my manners, this man right here is-"

"ALFRED F. JONES MA'AM! NICE TO MEET YA!" says the overly ecstatic young man. He shakes your hand quickly and loosely, quite the opposite from the President's handshake.

You take a moment to really study his features. You see the sparkle in his eyes when he smiles, the radiating energy coming from him and movement of his cowlick. It's not long before you realize that you're outright staring at him. Letting go of his hand, you step back with your head hung down trying to hide your ever increasing blush. You've never met someone so friendly and someone so...different from you.

"Since the formalities have been conducted let's get down to business. From this day on, you'll be my personal aide." FDR says.

You look confused. Why would he need a personal aide..? Before you question your thought, you remember that he's confined to a wheelchair.

"Uh, yes sir." you say. So far you have no idea what's going on but you reluctantly take up the challenge. Who wouldn't want to work in the White House helping out the President?

"But there's something you mustn't let the nation see." he said in all seriousness, wheeling himself from under the desk to frontal view. "It will be your job to make sure no one outside this building knows of my disability."

You nod, feeling as though you should help him keep his secret whether or not you believe the people should know.

"When I am in this building, I would like you to help wheel me around and help me attend to the garden. If you have any questions, please ask me or Alfred here." he says smiling faintly.

"Oh! Uh I do have a few questions now that you mention it." you say, jumping at the chance for answers.

"Well, what's Alfred's job? ...I mean, not to sound rude, but what does he do...?" you ask curiously.

You're met with silence and the air seems to be getting tense.

"You see...Alfred here, he's...a very important asset to this nation." FDR tries to explain.

"Yeah! I, uh, fly fighter jets for the military! I'm really good at dogfights!" Alfred jumps in nervously.

All you can do is draw a blank stare at these two men. For now you accept his answer, believing it to be true.

"And, what year...is it?" you say, causing them in turn to draw blank stares.

.

.

"Dearie, it's 1939..."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short! I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter.**

**Hopefully my wording doesn't confuse you. OTL Writing like this is harder than I expected but it's fun too!**

**Remember to leave a review~**

_Next chapter: A Special Relationship?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Things happened and I've been piling up work. I'm not abandoning this project just yet! Expect the next chapter out soon~

* * *

><p>1939...?<p>

So...wait.

It was 2011 when you went to bed...and now you've woken up in the past...

...hopefully you remembered to close the refrigerator door before you went to sleep.

"Are you...okay dear? If it's too much to-"

"No! I mean, uh I was just testing you! My grandpa does that trick to people he meets all the time?" you say, trying to put up a facade.

After a few seconds of silence, Alfred and FDR burst out laughing. You're taken aback at their gullibility but are grateful they bought your false story.

"Geez! You had me there for a second! I almost thought you were going old like Artie!" Alfred snorts.

"Ar...tie?" you ask. "Who's that...?"

All of a sudden the laughter stops and the mood tenses up again.

"Oh someone I...used to know." Alfred says behind a forced smile.

You notice Alfred's fallen demeanor and soon start to feel guilty for bringing up something quite taboo for Alfred.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know...I..." you apologize, wanting to bring back the cheerful Alfred you met only minutes ago.

"No, you didn't know...heh, it's all in the past..." Alfred says with a forced smile.

Before you can try and comfort him anymore, he gets up to leave.

"Artie...is someone that Alfred cares very much about...," FDR says. "They...have a troubled relationship, but he wants nothing more than to patch it up..."

You stand there speechless not knowing what to do. Out of the silence, the blond lady you saw before pops her head in the office.

"Sir, Albert's two friends are here to speak with you now." she says.

"Ah thank you Amelia, but it seems Alfred has up and gone somewhere." FDR said.

"I-I'll go look for him! It's kinda my fault he left anyways..." you say, hoping to find him and apologize again.

FDR smiles fondly at you for moment. "If I were to guess where he was, it'd be a fast food joint downtown."

You say a quick thanks and rush out of the building to find Alfred. Now that you're aware of the time frame, everything around you makes sense. The old cars, the large amount of people outside, the telephone...you're in the Depression Era!

* * *

><p>The only food joint around is McDonalds so you run towards the golden arches. As you walk in you spot Alfred sitting in a booth eating...burgers? You walk up to his table and slide in. Alfred is too busy stuffing his face, so you see this as a chance to apologize.<p>

"I'm sorry about Artie...I...I'll never bring up in conversations again...unless you really wanna talk about it then I'm all ears, but if you don't then that's okay..."

Alfred takes a quick sip of his drink before replying. "It's okay! You didn't know, so it's okay!" he says, plastering on his trademark smile.

"But...why so many burgers? Where do you put it all? It can't be healthy to consume that much fat!" you asked.

"Psh! I had worse food! Artie is a terrible cook! Everything turned out charred and burnt whenever he was in charge of feeding me! Yup, I've had to deal with this all my childhood!" he laughs.

"So Artie is your father?" you ask curiously.

"Uh, I guess you can say that...more of a father figure really. But if you ask my brother Mattie, he'd probably say that he was." Alfred said before stuffing his face with fries.

You wait for Alfred, but instead of finishing his meal, he stops to look at you before asking if you want to get something eat.

"I don't have any money..." you say.

"That's okay! A hero never lets a lady pay for her own food!" he says standing up.

You blush at his kind offer, but politely turn it down.

After Alfred finishes, you realize how you lost track of time and need to get back to FDR quickly.

"Oh shoot! I forgot Frankie needs you in his office! Ah, late twice in one day!" you say face palming yourself. "I'm so gonna get fired!"

"Don't worry," Alfred says winking at you. "I'll leave a good word for the big man." he then takes your hand and drags you back to the White House.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ;A; I know I haven't been updating most of my fanfics but I have art requests and blogs I have to update. I'm trying really hard to keep up to date with stuff so bear with me. Thankfully I've already started the next chapter where the story starts picking up speed ;u;

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred was dragging you down the street back into the President's office when you both noticed a fancy black car. Curious, the two of you ran into FDR's office to see a man sitting patiently across the President.

"Hello." he says.

"This is Alexander Sax. He's come to us to talk about...that project." FDR says sternly.

"Ah yes, him." Glancing at Alfred, you notice his serious face and aura.

'This has got to be someone really important.'

FDR turns to you with a smile on his face. "Would you mind making us tea dearie?"

You nod and walk out the office to look for a kitchen or some sort of place where there would be tea. After wondering aimlessly you spot a calendar hanging on the wall.

'_It's October 11th? That means...!_'

"Is something the matter miss?" you turn around to find Amelia, the help desk lady you think, looking at you curiously.

"U-Uh FDR requested some tea for him and his guest but I have clue where it is." you admit shyly.

"Oh I know where we keep the tea! Follow me!" she says as she leads you down the hall.

You're taken to a small kitchen with a stove, fridge and whatnot.

"The tea is over there next to the kettle." Amelia says, pointing across the room.

"O-Oh thank you very much." you say trying to hold back an embarrassed blush.

Rummaging through the drawers and fridge you find enough ingredients to make a tasty snack for the afternoon tea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few minutes later and you're on your way back to FDR's office. Before letting yourself in, you listen carefully to the muffled the voice on the other side of the door. To your surprise, there's laughter.

Suddenly the door is opened by Alfred, letting you in. You set the tray down on the desk and pour three cups of tea for the men in the room. Despite you now being there the conversation is lighthearted and calm.

"Oh Ms. name! Thank you for the tea, please sit it over on the table over there."

You follow your boss's request and prepare the tea set. Laying out three cups you pour hot tea into each of them. With you, you brought along a small cake as a treat to go with the tea. Cutting it into small portions you then set them on a tiny plate ready to be consumed.

"Oh Alfred doesn't drink any tea." stated FDR in the middle of his conversation with Mr. Sax.

Slightly embarrassed you bring over the cup of tea first to Mr. Sax then another one to FDR. A second trip back to these men, you brought over the small slices of chocolate cake.

"This cake is wonderful Miss, did you make it yourself?" asked Sax as he was politely devouring the treat. Blushing you nod in confirmation; you weren't the best baker but you most certainly weren't the worst.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit Mr. Sax?" FDR said to move their meeting along.

"Well once there was this man who came to Napoleon and said he could help his army cross the English channel in a matter of hours. Napoleon, thinking he was mad, shooed him away. Mr. President do you know who that man was?"

"I don't think I do Mr. Sax." chuckled an amused FDR.

"John Folton, inventor of the steamboat. Mr. President, I came here today to discuss the letter you received from my colleague Mr. Einstein."

All of a sudden you froze. Einstein? He knew Albert Einstein?

"I have enough evidence to believe that Germany is in the process of trying to build an atomic bomb. A bomb more destructive than TNT itself," began Sax. "If they can construct an atomic bomb, they'll win the war sir. On behalf of pacifists like my colleague, I would like to request that America join the race to complete their own atomic bomb."


End file.
